Fears Lost and Fears Gained
by Tris-Prior4and6
Summary: "She continued to sob, pressed up against his chest as she held onto his shirt for her life. She was so scared, she was shaking. At least in her fear landscape she knew it wasn't real; but what had just happened was horribly, terribly real."
1. Chapter 1: The Pit

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine, it belongs to the author and publisher of the Divergent Series. The plot, however, is mine. **  
**Chapter 1: The Pit**

Tris woke up, surrounded by a puddle of sweat. She had had a dream; she was back in her fear landscape. Only this time her fears were different, and each one had to do with Tobias. Him leaving her, telling her that she was small and ugly. He no longer came onto her like he did in her real fear landscape, he backed up in horror. They had a date planned for the afternoon, and it didn't need to be said that Tris was scared. Why was she scared? It was just Tobias. Her amazing, almost fearless Tobias. She had no idea what was planned, Tobias refused to tell her.

Realizing that she was not going to get back to sleep, Tris got out of bed. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. Sadly, it was only 4 in the morning, so she couldn't go to breakfast. She took her time walking to the washroom, and decided to take a walk around. She walked to the Pit, expecting it to be empty. But it wasn't. Christina was there.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked softly, trying not to scare her. She walked up next to her best friend and leaned onto the railing separating her from falling to her death. Christina didn't answer her, she just glanced over briefly and then looked back to the water at the bottom of the Pit.

"Something on your mind?" She pushed. She knew of Christina's Candor side and knew if she wanted to talk about it she would not lie. Christina nodded but didn't speak. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Tris, have you ever felt like you try so hard for something and there is no way it can't work? But then it doesn't." Christina didn't look at Tris, she just kept her eyes trained on the water. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't quite understand," Tris said honestly, "but I would love to listen to you explain." Tris decided not to delve deeper herself, she didn't want to get on Christina's bad side. That girl was dangerous if you got on her bad side. Christina sighed and looked up at the ceiling. After a few minutes she continued.

"I really like Will," she said slowly, like she was just accepting it herself. This wasn't a big shock to Tris, her best friend had been spending an awful amount if time with Will. They were almost always together, and there was not one second that there was not a smile on their faces. Tris just stayed quiet, waiting for her friend to continue.

"We have been spending a lot of time together, and I don't know..." she paused and then continued, "I just couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes he is there. And Tris I just..." She trailed off and dropped her head down onto the railing. Tris hesitated, she was not used to showing affection because of her Abnegation roots, but eventually placed a hand on her back softly. She had never seen this side of Christina, she was always upbeat or angry; she was never upset. It was actually a bit unnerving.

"So, you want him to know you like him? Why don't you just tell him?" Tris said a little louder than she expected to. She really was bad with relationship advice. The only relationship she had been was with a Tobias. And being from Abnegation didn't help. Christina's head shot up and she began to shake it.

"No. No no no no no. No." Christina said anxiously. "I can't do that! What if he doesn't like me back? Then I'm just some stupid girl who got rejected." Christina was not afraid to speak her mind, and she spat these words at Tris, almost asking how dare she mention that. Tris quickly removed her hand and crossed them in front of her nervously. She was smaller than Christina, and although she knew she could fight her, she definitely did not want to.

"I don't know what to tell you, Christina. Before Four I never liked anyone, it was considered selfish." Tris spoke softly and in a comforting way to her. "But I see the way he looks at you, he has to like you. Besides, if he doesn't who cares? You can get any guy you want to."

"Thanks Tris, even though that is a bit of an exaggeration." Christina smiled and sighed softly. "I need to try to get some sleep, I have been here all night." Tris nodded and hugged her, then watched her leave in the direction of her dorm. She decided that she did not want to shower anymore, and she did not think she really needed one. She headed back to her room slowly, and on the way passed by Tobias' door just to settle her mind. She could not hear anything from his room, so he was probably still sleeping. She walked to her room and turned the lights off, and just as she did she heard a male voice behind her and the door lock.

"Hello, Tris."

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction! I have been waiting to write this for a while and have not gotten the time. I plan on updating every Sunday, but if I can't for one week I apologize! I will try to be consistent. If you have any creative ideas on how to advance the story, they are definitely welcome! If you have my constructive critisim for me please tell me, I need the advice. Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Fears Come True

**Chapter 2: Her Fears Come True**

Tris froze in panic, her mind suddenly very awake. It was dark, and her eye were adjusted, but she didn't dare look behind her to see who it was. She did not recognize the voice, it was husky and raspy. It almost sounded as if someone else was in the room, and they were breathing heavily. She took a deep breath. Memories of initiation came back to her; she remembered that night of being kidnapped by other initiates, including someone who she thought was her friend, Al. She shivered at the memory; she would fight this time. She would not let herself be seen as weak, she couldn't trust that someone would come to find her.

"Who are you?" Tris asked in her most intimidating voice. Sadly, it was not very intimidating. She slowly reached her hand out towards her dresser where she kept her gun.

"Ah, but what fun would that be if I told you?" He said, his voice was louder this time. Tris could not tell if he was getting closer or if he was just speaking louder. Their voices echoed off the walls, and Tris was having trouble even placing where the voice was coming from.

"It would make this a lot easier for you," she said and reached for the drawer handle. Before she knew it the man was grabbing her, pulling her towards him. She screamed and tried to fight back using her elbows, a technique she was taught by Four. Sadly he seemed to see this coming and he held her arms behind her back and slammed her hard onto her bed. She was fighting back, but it seemed like it was useless. He was just too big, and she was too small. She really couldn't do anything, she was trapped.

"Now now, this would have been a lot easier for you if you hadn't tried to get that gun. I have been watching you, Tris, I know where you keep it." His voice was right in her ear, she could feel his lips softly brush her earlobe. His warm breath on the side of her face sent horrified shivers down her spine and she gave up fighting him. She needed a new tactic, he was just too strong. He pulled back and she could almost picture his muscles rippling.

"What do you want from me?" She asked slowly. A bit of fear entered her voice, even though she tried to contain it.

"It's not you I want, it's your silly little boyfriend. Let's just say he cheated me when we were younger." His voice contained so much malice and hate. What could Tobias have done that she didn't know about? Tris formulated her words carefully as she turned her head a bit to look at him.

The first thing Tris saw when she looked at this man was a pair of cold, menacing grey eyes. They seemed to command force of her, almost more than his body. The second thing she saw was a group of piercings around his eyebrow, but as she looked further she saw that there were much more of them. He looked tall, especially to her tiny frame. She recognized him immediately, and cursed herself for not recognizing his voice. It was Eric.

"Cheated you? He beat you fair and square. Besides, you got your job, so why do you still care?" Eric scoffed and held Tris' arms tighter, making her wince in pain. Eric smiled down at her, and Tris wanted to crawl into a cave and never come out.

"You listen here, Stiff. You say one more word, and I will shoot you with your own gun. Understand?" He squeezed her elbows together, and Tris had to bite her lip to keep from calling out. She hesitated a few seconds before slowly nodding her head. She wanted to cry, her fear landscape was coming true. But she held it in, she had to be strong. She tried to think, how did she get out of this fear?

Eric had seen her wince and bite her lip, he knew that he was affecting her. He knew this would scare her, he had watched her go through her fear landscape. His smile grew, and Tris didn't think it was possible, but he looked meaner. His piercings seemed to stretch his skin, and he barely looked human. Tris closed her eyes, she needed to slow down her heart beat. She could get out of this, but how?

"Now that we have that settled, I can speak. You see, your stupid boyfriend thinks that he is better than me, when really, he isn't even worthy to spit on my shoes." Eric smirked, but Tris couldn't see him. She had turned to face the mattress. She didn't want to see the devilish look on his face. She noticed him letting his guard down, as if he did not believe that she would ever fight back. She had a plan.

"He cheated his way to the top of the initiate group, just like you Stiff. Pretty transfer boy from Abnegation. You two are rather alike. Anyway, I plan to stop his little game in his mind. He believes he is special, you see, but he is just another stupid little Stiff, just like you." He spat the last words at her and he leaned away from her. Seeing her chance, Tris pulled her arms away and slammed her elbow into Eric's stomach. He crumbled to the floor and Tris bolted out the door in the direction of Tobias' room. She heard screaming from her room, and then she saw Eric running after her.

"Come back here Stiff!" Eric screamed as he ran after her. Tris rounded the corner and started screaming Tobias' name. She saw a groggy Tobias open the door and then at the look on her face he woke up instantly. He saw Eric chasing her down the hallway. "What the hell?!" Four screamed.

Tris was running as fast as she could and grabbed Tobias and shoved him into the room, locking the door behind her. She braced the door with her body, and held it shut, but nothing came. Eric must have given up. Or, there was another explanation; he was waiting quietly right outside the door. As soon as she noticed nothing else was coming, she bursted out crying and collapsed against the door.

"Tris!" Tobias yelled and he sat down with her, holding her tightly in his arms. He sobbed against his chest, it had happened again.

One of her greatest fears had become real.

**AN: Hello again! I decided to upload this chapter because I had it written, and I just could not wait for the weekend. Lucky for you guys! Once again, if you have any ideas on plot or how I can improve the story please feel free to tell me! I want to give a shout out to Sofia333 and Divergentlover12 for being my first reviewers! Please leave a review, even if it is just to say hi. It really makes my day. Thank you all for reading this, it's my baby. I will have another chapter up Sunday at the latest, so keep posted!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who She Is

**Chapter 3: Who She Is**

"Tris, Tris it's okay, he's gone. He isn't going to hurt you." Tobias held her and rocked her in his arms, trying to calm her down while also trying to slow the beat of his heart. She continued to sob, pressed up against his chest as she held onto his shirt for her life. She was so scared, she was shaking. At least in her fear landscape she knew it wasn't real; but what had just happened was horribly, terribly real. She couldn't think about anything, just that she couldn't stop crying.

Tobias placed a soft kiss on her temple and pulled her in close to him. "Tris, I won't let him hurt you. I promise, you're safe." He continued to whisper comforting words into her ear as she cried. She was having a panic attack, her whole body trembling in fear.

After what seemed like forever Tris finished crying; she was finally down to a soft sniffle. Tobias still held her in his strong arms against the door where she had collapsed. They were both silent; neither of them knew what to say. Tobias did not want to set her off again, while Tris was still struck with fear.

They laid there in quiet for a few more minutes before Tobias spoke. Daringly he said, "Tris, why was Eric after you?" He braced for another panic attack, worried that asking her about it would remind her of the thing that started the incident.

"You. He wanted you." She said softly. She did not look at him, she stared into the distance. She let her eyes slowly focus and unfocus on some random point. The shock was wearing off, leaving her full of the real emotion: fear. Pure, unescapable fear.

"Then why didn't he just come for me?" Tobias' anger was sparked again. He lightly grabbed Tris' chin with his thumb and first finger and directed her head to face him so that she would look at him.

"He wanted..." She hesitated and took a breath, and then started again. "He wanted to hurt you, so he was going to hurt me." Tris was not scared now for herself, but for Tobias. She was worried that he would do something rash and impulsive, like attacking Eric. Attacking a Dauntless leader would get him in massive trouble. But she was also worried that Eric would attack him and she would lose him.

Tobias' anger was clearly written across his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, his lips were tight, and his eyes could kill. Tris put a hand on his cheek, she hoped that it would calm him down. He seemed to relax slightly under her touch; his face relaxed and his eyes softened. But there was still a sense of malice coming from him that could not be contained.

"Tris, I don't want you by yourself anymore. Don't go wandering alone." He looked her straight in the eyes. He was not joking; Tris could tell by his body language. His eyes were narrowed at her, almost challenging her to not listen. But Tris remembered the last time she didn't listen to Tobias; she almost lost him. She would not let herself lose him again.

"I won't," she promised him and stared right back. She was a very serious person, and so even though she could have made a joke about going to the loo, she didn't. She noticed the little bit of doubt in Tobias' eyes and knew he was thinking back to all the times she disobeyed him. He still did not trust her completely. To prove that she was listening she laced her fingers through his.

Tobias took this moment to study her face carefully. Her eyes were still red from crying, and they were slightly swollen. She had tears still on her face. They left a trail from where they left her eyes all the way until they dripped off her chin. Some had started to dry, but the trail was still visible. Then he looked into her eyes. He immediately got lost in them; he was in a trance. Her eyes were such a beautiful color and they showed so much emotion. They showed who she was, but they also showed the danger of being around her. They were fierce but also soft, serious but also full of love. And that is who Tris really was, Divergent. She was not just one thing, even in her hardest moments. And she was his. But he knew that she would not just listen to him, she would do what she believed in. If she got the chance to do something that would save someone, no matter what she would do it. She put herself in danger like someone from Abnegation would, but she did it like a Dauntless. She would not protect herself. It was up to him.

This moment seemed to him to last forever, but for Tris it was only a few seconds. She was nervous that he would not believe her. She worried that he would still be angry at her what she did before. She squeezed his hand gently and he seemed to jump from his trance. He smiled at her and used his thumb to wipe away her trail of tears.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him. She let herself melt into his embrace and she forgot her pain. She forgot everything that happened and kissed him, inviting him to do the same. He got lost in her and kissed her back, knowing that it was up to him to keep her safe. He would not lose her again.

They laid there against the door surrounded by each other for a long time, never speaking. Finally after what had seemed like a little eternity, something happened to wake them both up. It was a knock at the door.

**AN: Hello! I'm sorry about his chapter, it is kind of a filler one could say. I promise I will up the action, I just felt like the two characters, especially Tris, needed a bit of a break. They needed to just be together. Like always, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Step

**Chapter 4: The Next Step**

Tris jumped, worried that Eric had finally come back to hurt her. Tobias continued to hold her in his arms as his eyes shot to the door knob. They both looked at each other, and silently asked each other what they should do. Tobias decided that he would answer the door, so he tilted his head towards the other room, asking her to go so he could answer it. He felt a deep need to protect her, especially now that she felt extremely vunerable.

They both got up and stood away from the door as a Tobias answered it and luckily it was not Eric. It was Christina. She had a very worried look on her face and ran right in the room the second the door opened.

"Tris! Oh thank goodness you're alright. I went to your room and I saw it all messed up and the door was open and I was so scared!" Christina grabbed Tris into a hug, and after a few seconds of adjusting to the contact she hugged her friend back.

"I'm okay Christina I promise," she said quietly and she released her best friend from her embrace. She looked down at the floor and noticed bruises on her elbows where a Eric had pressed them together. They must have just formed or she didn't notice them, but they were turning a deep shade of purple. She hid her arms behind her back so that she would not draw attention to them.

"Tris what happened?" She asked, walking closer to her friend. Tris didn't answer right away, she did not want to put Christina at risk of doing something rash. She glanced over at Tobias and then back to Christina.

"I lost my gun," she lied softly, "and I tore apart my whole room to find it and when I couldn't find it I ran here." Tris was worried that Christina could see right through her lies, but thankfully for once she was not immediately caught. Maybe she would be able to hide it until the situation would pass over and Christina's emotions would not get her into trouble. She would not be kept from speaking her mind, that Tris knew.

"All that for a gun?" Christina asked skeptically. She was not one hundred percent sure about the truthfulness of Tris' story, but she decided to not push it. Tris seemed anxious to Christina, and she didn't want to push her friend into something she was not comfortable with. She would ask her later.

"Yes, I don't know what I would do if someone took it, these Dauntless are reckless sometimes and I don't want to get in trouble for something like that. Luckily I had just left it here," she said, furthering the lie. Tobias obviously knew the truth, but did not want Tris to get in trouble with her friend so he stayed silent. He just wanted to know the reason behind why Tris decided to lie.

Christina nodded and then started to look around. "This is a nice place Four," she said as she walked further into the room. "It is dirty though, you should really clean in here." She had fallen back into an old habit, she was being brutally honest.

"Thanks, I wasn't really expecting company," he replied defensively and tried to make an excuse for why he would still have his dinner from last night on the table. He normally cleaned it up right away, but last night he didn't, and then Tris came running in and they fell asleep, so he did not have time to clean up.

Christina noticed the tone in his voice and thought back to what she had said. "I'm doing it again aren't I?" she asked softly and gave an apologetic look back to Four. He just nodded and Tris chuckled at the scene.

"Well now that I know you are okay I will go," Christina said and she smiled at Tris. They said their goodbyes and Christina left; Tobias shut the door behind her. They stood there quietly, but they were comfortable just being around each other. Meanwhile Tobias picked up his dishes and walked them to the kitchen and Tris followed.

"Tris, can I show you something?" Tobias asked softly after he placed the dishes in the sink. He ran a hand through his hair and then left it on the back of his neck. Tris could tell that he was nervous about something, but what it was she had no idea.

"Show me what?" She asked just as softly. The tension slowly started to rise in the room; there was a gentle pull between them.

"Well, do you know why my nickname is Four?" he started and he walked out of the kitchen.

"No, not really," she replied and followed him out of the room.

"Well it is because of my fear landscape," he continued. He took a deep breath and then started again. "I would like you to know why." Tobias looked at her and suddenly he was very nervous. He planned to open up to her in a way he never had before with anyone. He was going to show her his fear landscape.

"Me? Why?" Tris asked softly. She felt two emotions rise into her: curiosity and nervousness. She was honestly and truly curious about what Tobias could fear, but she was nervous about knowing. She knew that this would be a massive step for him, and for their relationship. She bit her lip without realising it.

"I want you to come into my fear landscape with me," he answered and he opened the door to the hallway. He had been planning this for a long time, but he was nervous that she would say no.

"Oh, Tobias," she said softly, her words were full of caring. He was going to show her his most personal self, and she did not know what to say about it.

They started walking in silence comfortably, but there was a feeling around them that could not be denied.

They reached the room and Tobias pulled the box of syringes out and showed them to her. Tris took one.

"How does this work?" Tris asked. She did not know how she could see his fears. She thought back to her final day of initiation. She could see her fellow initiates react to their fears, but not the fears themselves.

"When you use this syringe it will allow you to come with me into my landscape," he told her. He had programmed the system earlier to do what he wanted it to do. But he was still very nervous.

"You can see mine, if you would like," she said without thinking. She immedietly regretted it; she did not want to see his face when the crows attacked her or fake Tobias kissed her. But she could not take it back now, it was out there.

He was worried, this was a big step for the two of them. Was she just offering to show him hers because he offered or or because she wanted him to see? He knew that these landscapes were personal. He had gone through his so many times and he never was able to change his fears. But he wanted to be completely hers, and the only way he could open up to her was to show her this.

"Okay," he replied as he put the needle into his neck and pushed down the plunger. Tris did the same and they walked into the room.

Tobias' heart rate picked up immedietly, he was terrified now. At this rate he thought that they would have to be in there for hours before he could possibly get his heart rate down. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, but then the fears started.

Tris watched as they climbed higher and higher into the air on what looked to be a clump of earth and she tried to figure out what this fear meant. She looked over and saw Tobias' face squeezed in fear as he held his eyes tightly shut.

"Heights, I'm scared of heights." The landscape had begun.

**Hello everyone it's me again and it's Sunday! Yay! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, it makes me so happy to get another. Please review and tell me how I am doing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Facing His Fears

Chapter 5: Facing His Fears

Tris watched as the ground beneath her turned into a massive skyscraper, and it towered above the ground. She could only see a short distance before everything turned into darkness. It was as if all that existed was the harsh cement ground, the rundown building, and the two of them. Everything else was gone.

"Heights?" She responded to him. How could one of his fears be something so... simple?  
She held onto his arm tightly, - the look on his face made her afraid he might float away. She watched as he tried to control his breathing and he opened his eyes. Suddenly Tris heard a loud cracking noise. The sound of ripping earth filled her ears and Tris became engulfed by the loud and terrifying sounds that echoed beneath her.

When it stopped she looked down and saw a hole in the ground. Tris felt like she had gone back in time to her Dauntless initiation. Just like that first day – she had to jump.  
Four looked over at Tris and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly. The wind started to pick up around them and Tris' hair and clothes were blowingblown everywhere. It felt as if a tornado was about to tear through them. It was prepared to suck them up and carry them far away.

She knew they did not have much time.

"On three," Four responded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "One," he started when he finally reopened his eyes. He bent his knees slightly from his tight posture.

"Two." Tris squeezed Four's hands and tried to anchor herself down. With her small frame if she was up there much longer she would blow away.

"Three!" He yelled and they both sprung into the air. They seemed to hit a wall of spinning air. Then, all at once they burst through it and started to fall. Air rushed all around them as they fell. All of the sudden they were no longer falling.

They hit the ground hard. Tris shut her eyes tightly as the pain faded. After a few seconds she stood up - Four followed her. She opened her eyes and tried to survey the situation. All of the sudden a light blinded them and then everything was went black.

Walls sprang up around them, - trapping them in. Tris heard a mechanical sound, as if pieces of metal were scraping against each other. She covered her ears to block out the sound and then opened her eyes again. One small flood light came on in the corner of the room. Tris looked around, but there was nothing. It was just an empty room. They were the only ones there.

Tris couldn't understand what this fear was. Darkness maybe? The walls started to slowly close on them.

"Four what is going on?" She asked softly as she tried to push back against the closing room.

"We need to take up as little space as possible," Four said as his breathing started to speed up until it became ragged and intense. Four's forced breathing was beginning to worry Tris - more than the walls threatening to squish her to death

She stopped pushing against them.

This was not about her. This was about Four. His head was struck by the shrinking ceiling and he had to sit down. Tris sat down as well and hesitantly pulled him into an embrace. It was strange for her to touch him this way; the contact felt foreign. But it also felt right.

Four pulled her in close to him and the walls continued to shrink. To save space, Tris curled into a ball and Four wrapped his body around hers. They had never been this close, physically or emotionally. Even after Eric chased her into his room, they were not this reliant on each other. Here it was intense. It was life or death.

Tris could feel Four's heart beating rapidly against her small back. He pressed closer to her; he had no choice.

"Four, control your breathing." She remembered her own fear landscape and the inescapable hoard of crows. There was no other way out. The walls were getting closer.

They were being pressed on all sides. Tris closed her eyes, and she wondered what would happen if they didn't make it out. She could feel Four's heartbeat as it slowed and his breathing as it started to be controlled. It was working.

"My father," Four choked out, "he used to lock me in the upstairs closet." Tris understood. He was afraid of small spaces. It reminded him of his childhood. She just nodded as the walls disappeared and they were left laying on a cold, white surface. It felt like floor tiles.

Tris looked around and noticed that they were standing in a crisp white room; it was the type of white that felt sterile. There was one door towards the other end of the room. Feeling slightly bashful now that they were out of "the box" as Tris thought of it, she wiggled out of Four's arms and they both stood up.

A table rose up next to them, - white like the room. On top of it was a gun. It was the same gun they used during initiation. There was one bullet sitting next to it. Compared to its surroundings - it looked dirty and foreign. It did not belong.

A woman opened the door and walked into the room, pointing the gun at Four. She acted as if Tris was not even there; she completely ignored her. What did Four have to do?

Four slowly reached over, picked up the gun and loaded it. He seemed hesitant, almost like the gun felt heavy in his hands. He had trouble holding it. It seemed like he had never shot a gun before.

The woman stared him down. The look she was giving him was threatening enough. She did not need to tell anyone what her intentions were. Her narrowed eyes and her evil crooked smile spoke all the words themselves. She was aiming to kill. She circled around Four, surveying where it would be best to land her bullet. Four looked like an initiate himself in comparison.

"Shoot me," she called to him. "Shoot me." He gripped the gun tighter. Tris thought he was going to drop it. The woman took her aim. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Four shot her right between the eyes. He dropped the gun and it hit the hard floor tiles with a heavy clang. Her body fell and her red blood started to spill on the floor. The red was a shocking contrast against the white. Tris gasped and shivered at the sight of the scene before her.

"I- I am afraid of killing people," Four whispered softly. He seemed very vulnerable in that at that moment. Before Tris could say anything back the room spun, and now it was empty again.

The white walls and floor were replaced with carpet and paint. It reminded her of her house back in Abnegation. Again, there was once single door to enter the room and no windows. The door was not fancy; nothing in the room was. It was all very plain and understated.

A man walked in and Tris recognized him immediately. It was Marcus Eaton - Four's father. He had a belt in his hand and he was walking straight towards Four. Tris backed up, expecting Four to do the same - but, he didn't. He stood firmly in his spot.

Marcus lifted the belt and struck Four with it. Four cried out in pain and Tris screamed for him to stop. Marcus ignored Tris and struck Four again and he dropped to his knees. Without thinking Tris sprang in front of the next lash and grabbed the belt. She ripped it from Marcus' hands.

"How dare you!' She screamed and threw her hand forward impulsively to whip Marcus back. But, the landscape had ended. Tris looked up at her hand; there was nothing in it. Four was still on the ground not moving from his spot. He seemed to be bracing himself for another strike.

When the strike did not come, Four stood up quickly and threw his arms around Tris. He embraced her tightly and let out a deep sigh in her ear. It was over. She held him back and ignored her body's wishes to let go.

She was his, and he was hers. And that was how it had been all along.

**AN: Hello! I am truly sorry I did not get the chance to update last week. I lost power for a few days over the weekend and could not upload it. Also, I want to say thank you to my amazing new beta Lost forever in books for helping me with this chapter! I will get the next one up on time, I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

**Chapter 6: Falling**

As they walked to the Pit they heard a very loud commotion. They recognized the sound as screams, loud and terrifying. But it was not just one or two. It sounded like hundreds of people all screaming in horror. Four grabbed Tris' hand and they ran off towards the Pit.

Tris did not know what was going on; she looked around and tried to find a reason for the people's cries. Everyone was attempting to push their way to the front of the crowd at the edge of the Pit, but none were succeeding. They were just pushing the ones in front of them closer to the edge, and Tris was scared that someone was going to fall off. But why the rush?

"Four what is going on?" She asked him. She placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make him notice her, but it was not working. It was too loud and Four could not hear a single word that she had said.

Four was also asking what was going on but no one understood him. He felt as if he was speaking in a foreign language; nothing that he said made sense to anyone else. He pushed on people's shoulders to get their attention but nothing worked. They were all staring off to the edge of the Pit.

"Four," Tris said louder, and she hoped that he would hear her. It was so loud she couldn't even hear her own words. Then she saw Four turn white. His body went rigid, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. He started to scream and push his way to the front like everyone else; he reached forward like his life depended on it.

"Four what is going on?!" Tris screamed at him in a final attempt to find out what was going on. Then she saw it.  
Out on the ledge on the other side of the Pit was a young dauntless member, probably about fifteen. He was looking down to the bottom solemnly as if he was trying to calculate how long it would take him to fall. But there was something off about him. He acted as if everyone around him did not exist, and that he could not hear the screaming. He was going to jump.

"No!" Tris screamed and began to reach towards him. She would not let him fall. She recalled seeing him around the compound; he was a very popular boy. He had more friends than she could count, and he was always with some girl who's name slipped her mind. He had a very supportive family, at least to her knowledge, and he would do well in dauntless. The question was, what else could he want?

She tried to push her way forward so that she could get a better look at him. She got through a few people, but because of her small stature she got lost in the crowd. Her view was even worse now.

Meanwhile Four had seen Tris take off into he crowd and he followed her. He had lost sight of her, and he swore to himself. He was lucky that no one could hear him, especially because there was a group of small children screaming nearby. They obviously did not know what was going on because they were screaming and laughing. It was as if the only reason they were screaming was because everyone else was. But some were crying. He kept looking and eventually he spotted her. He went after her.

Tris pushed her way through the crowd until she could see the boy. She remembered his name; it was Jeremy. But there was something off about him today, he didn't seem like himself. It seemed like he was, almost, robotic. He looked like he was in a trance of some sort; his eyes were were focused but his body was too still for him to be standing by a ledge about to take his life. Tris recognized what was going on now, he was under a serum.

Four found Tris and pushed his way to her. He found a seam in the crowd and shuffled through it and reached her quickly. He saw Tris say something to him, but he did not hear it above the commotion. "What?" He called back when he got close to her.

She screamed at him again but he still did not hear her. He groaned and put his hand to his ear to tell her that he did not understand.

Tris raised her hand up to her neck and brushed her hair away, mimicking injecting herself with something. Four understood and looked at Jeremy and his eyes widened in astonishment. In a moment of pure adrenaline Four began to fight his way to the front. He did not know how to save him, but he would not let him get hurt.

Four passed a group of sobbing people on his way to the front. He took a second to look back and he recognized the people. They were Jeremy's family. Jeremy looked exactly like his father, they both had black curly hair and bright green eyes. They even made the same facial expressions. But not now. Now Jeremy looked almost unrecognizable, and the closer Four got the less he looked like himself. He looked like a zombie, his eyes were trained dead center on the bottom of the Pit but the rest of his face showed no expression. His lips and cheek bones looked lower, almost like he was asleep.

Jeremy took a step forward and the hole crowd, to Four's astonishment, got louder. All of the people were calling out to him. Four did not think they understood that he could not hear them. By now all of dauntless was there, and a room full of daredevils' screams was not anything to scoff at in Four's mind.

Four screamed in frustration. It seemed like he had not moved at all, he still had a long way to go until he reached the front. It was almost not worth it. If the kid's life was not at stake he would not continue. He fought his way through, though, and started to make progress.

Just as Four broke through to the last few dozen people Jeremy took another step forward. His toes were hanging off the edge, and any sudden movement would bring his death. He tilted forward and began to fall.

...

"Four!" Tris called to him. Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth as she screamed. She pulled and kicked but it was no use. She was being pulled to the back of the crowd. She screamed Four's name through his hand but no one could hear her. She was being dragged away with no one to help her.

**AN: Hello all! I am so sorry about my inconsistent updates. This weekend my father got into a car accident and has been in the hospital. Luckily he is stable now, but he has to stay there for a few more days. I hope to be updating regularly again soon, possibly by this week. It just has been really hard for me lately, and I'm sorry. Anyways, did you like it? Do you hate me? Tell me in a review! As always, if you have any ideas how I can make this story better please tell me! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to all of you who review now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Problem Central

**Chapter 7: Problem Central**

She was only dragged until she was out of the crowd where her voice could be heard above the screams. Her captor let go of her small frame and stood her up. Tris' heart raced almost out of her chest, but now that the calloused hands of the man who dragged her off were free from her, it slowed. She quickly spun around to protect herself. She reached up to punch the man, but stopped short. It was Peter. Normally she would have punched him harder for being himself, but there was a look on his face that Tris did not completely understand. He seemed almost scared.

"What the hell?" She screamed at him and lowered her hands to her sides. She was much smaller than him but her anger was coursing through her veins, and she was vicious. She glared at him, all thoughts of the scene behind her forgotten.

"Tris, we need you upstairs in the dorms. It's Christina."

...

Tobias watched Jeremy fall in slow motion. The sound of the crowd seemed to quiet, but he was not sure if this was just an illusion in his mind orif the screams were actually stopping. It seemed as if he was miles away as he watched the scene unfold. The body disappeared from his sight and Tobias closed his eyes. He couldn't save him. He didn't save him. He turned away and started walking back to where he left Tris.

The screams slowly started to increase in volume again, but now they were different. Now they were not screams of panic, they were screams of grief. Tobias' expression was hard set, and he was angry. Who would have done this to a child? He shook his head, he just wanted to hold Tris. He needed a relief from the roller coaster his emotions had been on in these past few days. Nothing was ever calm in dauntless.

Tobias watched as Jeremy's father screamed in grief and collapsed to the floor. He didn't dare go to him, it was not his place. At least until he found the out who and why of the accident. He did not understand. He did not understand any of it.

He felt a hand clapped onto his back and he turned around. It was one of the guys who worked with him in the control room. His face looked pale and his eyes were sunken into his head. Everyone was affected, that was one of the beauties of the factions. Sometimes faction before blood is a good thing. It means more people can comfort you.

Tobias gave a half smile to his coworker but it did not reach his eyes. He turned away and kept walking in silence. It was completely silent in the pit now.

But where the hell was Tris?

...

Peter talked slowly as to not frighten an already upset Tris. Her face softened a bit at the knowledge that her best friend was in trouble. She started to speed walk towards the dorms, her hands clenched in fists by her sides ready for anything Peter could do to her. She glanced over at him every few seconds to watch his actions. It could be a trap.

"What is wrong with her?" She asked and she picked up her pace. She tried to hide the malice in her voice as she talked to Peter but there was still a very cold edge in her tone. She just could not forgive him for trying to kill her during initiation. It was too hard.

"I don't know; she won't talk to anyone. She just kept saying your name." Tris was slightly relieved but also more worried. At least she was not physically hurt. But Christina was a very hard shell to crack. It took a lot to make her cry, let alone to lock herself away.

As they approached the room Tris motioned for Peter to stay where he was. She wanted to talk to her best friend alone. Otherwise Christina might not let her in.

She leaned her ear to the door and did not hear anything. No crying, no screaming, nothing could be heard. Tris knocked softly on the door and waited but she got no response. She knocked again a bit louder.

"Go away," Christina said very softly. Her voice was full of pain, and it ripped Tris' heart to shreds. She had never heard such a small, soft sound come out of her best friend's mouth. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"Christina it's Tris," she replied and leaned her ear back on the door. She heard the click of the door as it was unlocked and walked inside after a few moments although she was not invited to enter. What she saw shocked her. It looked like the entirety of Christina's colorful wardrobe was thrown all over the room. There were tops in the trash can and bottoms hanging dangerously close to the toilet. To Tris it seemed that she had thrown all of her clothes from her closet without bothering to look where anything went.

Christina did not look at her. She laid on her bed surrounded by shoes and scarves. Her face was a deep red and it was obvious that she had been crying. Tris walked over and sat next to her friend on her bed. She did not speak, she just sat there in silence. She did not know what to say, and neither did Christina. So they sat there quietly just thankful for each other's presence. That's what best friends are for.

Eventually Christina leaned her head into her best friends lap and Tris laid down. Within a few minutes Christina had fallen asleep. Tris laid back on the bed, careful not to wake her friend, and fell asleep.

**AN: Hello everyone! We are back on regular Sunday updates now! Dad is home and okay, he will be going back to work tomorrow. Yay! Anyways I apologize that this is such a short chapter. I think I may end this story soon, only a few chapters left. Let me know what you think. Thank you so much to those who have stuck with this story and my crazy updates. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
